


I woof you

by KingdomOfIsolation



Series: dbh ficlets [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Briefly mentioned in a non-angsty way), (Not mentioned but I always write him as such), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Chronic Pain, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: "Happy valentine's day!" Markus practically cheers, at far too early in the morning."Nooo." Connor pulls the blanket over his head in a fruitless attempt to block out what's happening.





	I woof you

"Happy valentine's day!" Markus practically cheers, at far too early in the morning.

"Nooo." Connor pulls the blanket over his head in a fruitless attempt to block out what's happening.

"But I have a card for you." 

Connor peeks his head out, sighing when he sees the card and reluctantly sits up to take it.

 _'I woof you.'_ It reads, above a well done sketch of a dog that looks suspiciously like Sumo. _"Oh,_ I love it." Connor cradles it against his chest. 

Markus smiles softly at him, crawling back onto the bed to sit next to him. "I hoped you might. I have no commitments today so we can just spend the entire day together in bed, if you want." He laughs as Connor yawns. "It's funny, considering you used to be so against sleep."

"It's not sleep, it's just rest mode." Connor protests.

"Ah, but if that were the case you would be satisfied with just the five hours we _need_ once in a while." 

"Well..." Connor trails off.

Markus stretches his limbs. "It's okay to like sleeping, Connor. I wouldn't mind taking the weight off my legs for a little while longer."

He still has some trouble with his not-quite-fully compatible replacement parts, the last few weeks or so he's been walking between meetings nonstop and it's left his legs all sore.

"Sounds ideal to me, first however..." Connor places his card safely on the bedside table, then digs around under his pillow, pulling out another card. "Here."

"...You kept that under your pillow?" Markus asks in bewilderment as he takes the card.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I couldn't think of a better place to hide it."

"Color me intrigued." Markus notes the outside of the card is a fairly generic Valentine's message, but when he opens it the inside is written in a somewhat messy scrawl. He gasps. "How did you...?"

"I turned off my ability to write in Cyberlife sans. I was curious to see how I'd write without it, I hope it's legible." 

Markus nods. "I can read it." It's a poem, that reads;

 

_Dear valentine,_

_Your voice is like honey,_

_Sweet and healing,_

_The way you look at me,_

_Gives me such a feeling,_

_That's hard to put into words,_

_I am no poet,_

_But this is love, my dove,_

_I just know it._

 

When Markus gets to to the end, Connor has his face covered with his hands.

"It's sappy, and I know it doesn't seem like a lot of effort went into it but-"

"You called me your dove."

"I'm sorry, it's not the most original is it?" 

Markus puts down the card and carefully grasps his hands, pulling them away from his face. "I think it's charming, and utterly you." It wasn't deep, but it was heartfelt and Markus could tell by the writing. 

"I have another gift for you." Connor moves himself and cups Markus' face in his palms. He places a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

"Mmm." Markus draws his arms around Connor's neck. "The best present." He tries to move onto his knees for better leverage, but pain stops him. "Ow."

"You silly thing." Connor slips a hand between their chests and gently pushes him down. "Let me take care of you." He leans over him, careful not to put any pressure on his legs, to resume their kissing.

"No fair." Markus says between kisses. "I wanted to kiss you _breathless."_

Connor pauses to nuzzle his nose against Markus' cheek and laugh. "Considering we don't breathe in the first place, that's not possible."

"How do we know, unless we try?" 

"I can't argue with that, I suppose the only answer is through testing." 

"I think we should start right now."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, just wanted to get something out for v day. And clearly I can't write poetry but that's okay bc Connor can't either.
> 
> I gave Markus chronic pain bc 1. It could make sense & 2\. chronic pain is kicking my ass rn. (And I'd like to touch upon it more in a longer fic) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ enbyaceconnor and twitter @ AutisticCas


End file.
